


Sisters

by regachoisiah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Small Drabble, season 2 possible scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/regachoisiah
Summary: Season 2 speculation fic.There's a reason she's called "11". But what the group never expected was that the new girl in town would be "12".





	Sisters

As the smoke in the area cleared, Mike slowly regained his senses. The blast that El had sent out had destroyed the room but luckily, everyone was still alive. As he stood up, making sure that none of his bones were broken, he caught El’s attention. It shook him to his core when he saw just how angry she was. He was used to seeing her look at him with awe and affection and to see that replaced with hate and fury deeply disturbed him. 

“Bad,” El said. Mike shook his head. He didn’t know what he did but something was wrong. 

Dustin, Lucas, and Will joined Mike. The Boys cowered as El began walking towards them, a look of strong focus on her face. 

“El,” Mike said, trying not to show his fear towards her, “What did we do wrong?! Please, we need to know. Friends talk to one another-”

“Bad!” El shouted again. That was when Mike noticed that she wasn’t talking to him. She was talking… _to Max_. Max was also regaining her senses, having just a few bruises from the initial blast. When Max caught El’s attention, she smiled. 

_What the hell is going on here? This is the first time El’s met Max._

“Max, run!” Dustin shouted, “I don’t know what’s gotten into her but she’s usually not this-”

Dustin was silenced when El whipped her head towards him and shot him with a glare that sent shivers down the Boys’ spines. “Stay out of this,” El growled. 

“Good to see you again, Jane,” Max said. Mike noticed her tone. She sounded almost pleased to see her. _Do they know each other?_ He was about to ask until the ground started rumbling. El was going into overdrive, her nose bleeding profusely. 

“Guys, we need to go,” Mike said, “Something bad is about to happen here.”

“We can’t just leave Max!” Lucas shouted, “Not when El’s turning into Khan from Star Trek!” 

“Lucas, something doesn’t feel right. I think Max knows El-”

“-Bad!” Eleven shouted again. She moved forward and, with her powers, ripped one of Max’s sleeves right off. Although Max quickly covered her arm, the Boys saw it. The all-too familiar tattoo. But instead of 011, it read… _012._ Suddenly, the area got quiet as the Boys tried to process this information. The silence was broken when Max began laughing. 

“Okay, fine,” Max sneered as if someone had just told her a joke, “You got me.”

“You ruined my life,” El snapped. 

“Still hung up over me, Jane?” 

“You lied and made Papa hate me!”

“Bitch…you know Papa actually preferred you over me, right? Even when he was working with me, he could only talk about Eleven. You were the golden girl, the one who could access the other dimensions while the rest of us weren’t even close to what you could do. Papa loved you…but where was that for me? For 10? For 9!” 

“Papa was bad!”

“But he was still our Papa! And you let the monster rip him into pieces. For that…I’m gonna enjoy ripping you and your friends into pieces.”

El’s eyes went wide as Max turned to Mike and the Boys. She knew what was about to happen.  _No, not again. Not Mike._

“Run!” El shouted as she jumped to block Max’s mind strike. The Boys scattered as the ground cracked from the blast. 

“You know you can’t protect all of them,” Max sneered again.

“Mouth breather,” El spat back as she fired back. Max ducked and the blast hit a telephone pole, knocking it down to the ground. Sparks flew as Mike, Will, Lucas, and Dustin ran to their bikes. 

“We need to get out of here!” Will shouted. The Boys hopped on to their respective bikes. Just as they were about to pedal away, Mike turned back around. The other boys stopped in their tracks. 

“Mike, you’re gonna get yourself killed!” Dustin shouted.

“I’m not leaving El!” Mike shouted back, “Not again!” 

Dustin facepalmed. _Of course he’s going back, goddamit._  Although they really didn’t want to, the boys followed Mike back to El. 

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little author note, I wrote this a while ago for my Tumblr. This is just a small drabble based on my “Max is part of the same program that El was part of” crack theory. This would be somewhere in the middle of the season, after El has been rescued.
> 
> I don't know if I want to continue this fic but I thought I'd post it on AO3 anyways instead of just leaving it on my tumblr blog. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
